


One Moment, One Night, Just Like This

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Ked Universe [6]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: AU, F/M, OC, Outtake, missing chapter, time au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Ked outtakes from Dreams of You. Chapter One is from chapter 11: Katie and Ned on the porch; chapter 2 focuses on what they did at the fair in chapter 13.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreams of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093828) by [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy). 



He was waiting for her when she came walking down the street; he came to meet her.

Katie bit her lip, feeling his strong arms close around her.

He always came out to meet her after she fought with her parents like this. The nights when they just had it out, all over again, rehashing the same old argument.

Why won't you marry a rich boy? Why do you want a career? Why Ned?

They didn't understand.

And she'd just been following Miss Gordon's advice, truly. She'd been thinking about it, about everything, and she knew that she wanted to be a nurse far more than she wanted to be a teacher.

But she'd told her parents, and she'd seen the disappointment. They didn't understand. Why not at least a teacher?

She knew it was because they thought that teachers were more likely to get married. And that nursing school was a waste of time and money for a woman who'd stay home with her children once she got married.

But even if she wanted to get married, and, Katie reflected, inhaling the musky mix of pine and lemon from Ned's neck, she most definitely did…

Why did that mean stopping her whole life?

She pulled away. "I was talking to my folks again," she began, and he nodded, hands shoved into his pockets. "Maybe I should just become a teacher," she finally said. "It's more practical. I don't want to waste money."

"Nursing school wouldn't be a waste of money," Ned scolded, perhaps a bit more strongly than intended.

"Maybe it would!" She shot back. "Maybe I wouldn't be any good at it, maybe the real things would scare me."

She frowned at him. "Do not boss me around, Ned Banks."

"I wasn't," he said immediately. "I just don't like to hear you talk about things like that, like everything is settled and there's no hope." He licked his lips. "There's always hope."

"Maybe for you," she sighed.

"What does that mean?" He wondered, stepping closer.

"I mean you're a man," she said, voice rising, become brittle and she knew that getting angry was the only way to not start crying right now. "You can always just go and start another job but me? Once I've decided, I'm done. Story over, because more than one choice would be a waste of money, and either way, it's damn impractical because if I get married, everything is over!"

"Katie!" Ned said, and she found herself startled to silence, realizing what she'd said and quieting.

"You're worried," he finished, and she knew they'd both been shouting.

They'd been too loud.

And then Ned was walking forward, pulling her into his arms again.

And Katie knew what was going to happen next, what had happened before.

She met his lips eagerly, feeling the softness. There was the moment that they always had, a figuring out of where to go, and then their lips and tongues began to dance with each other, playing this game for them.

His tongue flicked against her lips, running along the seam; she was already opening up for him, and he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

She moaned, and Ned was scooping her into his arms; she wrapped her legs around his waist in response and let him hold her, arching herself closer to him.

He tasted like toothpaste, she reflected a bit dizzily, feeling his hands cup her waist.

She pushed even closer, signalling what she desperately wanted, and he moaned in response, gently biting one of her lips as his hands began to tug her sweater free.

Yes.

Yes please.

They'd done this before, but every time felt different...but also the same.

His hands were more hurried, their sounds were more determinedly quieter, but still, she found herself moaning as his lips started to travel down her neck. "Shh," he cautioned, her sweater finally cast aside, and she was left in her brassiere.

His eyes got the same look they had before, one of almost reverence, and his hands were slow to reach out for the clasp, as if relishing the moment and taking his time on it.

Katie moved closer, feeling a bit shy, reaching to undo the clasp herself, tossing her hair as it fell to the ground.

"Oh, Katie," he merely whispered, and lowered his head to her breast, taking one chilled nipple into his mouth, making her again moan.

His hands were on her back, splayed wide, pressing her closer, keeping her warm in the cool night air, as his lips traveled all over her skin, tasting every inch of each breast, making her crazy, making her thighs pound together in a way that she'd begun to love.

"Come closer," she breathed. "Oh, Ned, closer."

Closer.

His hands were on her waist, then gliding down her legs, sliding her skirt up, and they were sitting on the porch swing; it was beginning to creak.

Ned pulled back, tugging his own sweater over his head, eyes dark, spreading it over the porch.

She let him guide her down, until she was lying down on the porch, her eyes gazing up at him,, watching as he tugged his undershirt off and there he was, shivering a little in the cool air, the muscles he'd earned playing basketball and mowing lawns rippling for her.

He was bracing himself over her, just admiring her again. She loved how he looked, how he always seemed to be drinking in the whole picture of her, and not just ogling her breasts like some men did.

When Ned looked, there was a difference. It was like he was imprinting these moments on his brain because of how much he utterly loved her, how much his heart couldn't stand to forget something like this.

"Come on," she finally whispered, and his hands began to move; she lifted her hips to help him find the skirt's zipper and he slid it down her legs, leaving her in her cotton underpants and slip.

"You next," she asked, when his hands came to the waistband of her slip.

"Fine," he moaned, kicking his shoes off and tugging down his denim jeans.

She was always a bit more apprehensive at this moment, not sure if she was allowed to like this sight as much as she did.

Weren't good girls supposed to not like sex? She wondered hazily. Wasn't it supposed to hurt, to be a chore, something just for men and babies?

But she liked it, so much, and she just wanted to reach out and touch Ned, feel him, actually see the instrument of his that gave her so much pleasure.

Especially when they'd only done this at night, and she'd never gotten a very good look.

She felt his hands find her slip and she wiggled out of it, leaving her bare.

They'd never gone completely naked like this before, clothes had always just been pulled out of the way, through fear of being caught, and shyness.

And here they were, on his mother's front porch, wild and free.

To think that just fifteen minutes ago she'd been fleeing her parents' house, thinking she'd never be happy again, and here Ned was, making sure that she felt everything.

* * *

Ned let his fingers slide over Katie, feeling suddenly hesitant, like they hadn't been through this dance before. But he felt like this time was different, more solid, more of a declaration.

Here they were, on his mother's front porch, instead of just behind the bleachers, or deep, deep in the school library.

"Come on," she whispered, and he tugged the last thing covering him off, feeling cold, leaning into her and kissing her because suddenly there was no other choice.

He moved into her, easier this time; it was easier every time, and he moaned to feel how her body welcomed him, how she wiggled into it, adjusting the fit for both of their sakes.

And finally he was inside her, deep within, holdin onto the moment before starting to move again, bringing ribbons of pleasure to twist around both of them. "I love you," Katie suddenly whispered, not the first time she'd said it, but the first time in such a moment.

This, too, was a turning point. It was like her saying to him that their relationship had passed the point of return, that they weren't just school kids anymore, romancing each other for sweet moments like sharing milkshakes and holding hands.

It was real. They were older, they were almost adults, they were going to make these decisions, they were going to love who they wanted to love, and the world just had make some room or be damned.

"I love you, more than you can even think," Ned gasped, and they continued to dissolve in each other, lost in their own world.


	2. Outtake from chapter 13

Katie watched as Miss Gordon—Melinda, she reminded herself—walked away, pink dress fluttering in the breeze.

She sighed, just a bit, looking at the crowd of people around her, and the little girl clinging to her hand. She loved her family, she'd had fun today, but they'd gone on rides and played games and now…she wanted to make her own fun. With someone else.

The sun was beginning to set before she found her parents again, seeing her mother looking tall and stately, proud as usual.

Katie sighed, wondering why she'd never be as graceful as her poised mother, wondering why she would always be known as the ragtag girl she'd been and wasn't still.

She was trying. She was trying to make the right decisions, she was trying to be responsible, she was trying to choose the right thing, the choice that would decide the course of the rest of her life.

She was growing up. She was a woman now. And her parents had finally begun to trust her.

Until Ned had come into the equation.

And he'd messed everything up.

Yet he'd also made it perfect.

The day was hot, but she shivered, causing Mack to give her a side eye as they walked through the crowds.

"How are you cold right now?" He asked.

"It's boiling still," Aaron cracked, and indeed, even he looked like he was tiring of the fair. Or at least, tiring of seeing it with his siblings alongside him.

"Papa!" Emma said, the last to notice their parents ahead of them. She broke away from Katie's hand, rushing to her father's side; Katie felt her heart ache when he scooped her up.

She'd once had that with her father. Not anymore.

"Hello, sweetheart," he murmured, holding the five year old close. "Are you kids all tuckered out?"

"I am," Lena said, tucking herself near her mother.

"I'm bored," Mack said. "Not tired."

"Well, we're about ready to go home too, the church committee meeting is over," Jennifer, Katie's mother, said, ruffling Lena's cropped hair. The eight year old been ill this past spring; her hair was still short from when they'd had to cut it off for the fever.

Brian, her father, was looking at Katie and Aaron, eyes stern but not harsh. "And you two?"

"I haven't seen my friends all day," Aaron grumbled. "Can't a boy have some fun?"

"Be back by ten," Jennifer Gregory finally agreed, her husband nodding.

Katie cast her eyes down, not sure how to ask. Not sure if they'd say yes. "We didn't go on the ferris wheel, Emma didn't want to," she said, voice soft. "I've always gone on the ferris wheel so I'd like to stay."

She could feel her father's eyes on her, looking deep; her mother looked uneasy too, but both finally looked at each other, nodding. "Ten thirty," her mother said briskly, and took firm hold of Lena's hand. "Come along, Mack," she said, and Katie and Aaron stood there for a moment, watching as their little family made its way through the fair; their father tall, as was their mother; Brian carried Emma perched on one strong arm, and Jennifer was holding tight to Lena; Mack trailed behind.

"Pretend you don't know me and I won't tell mama and papa when you sneak off with Ned," Aaron said, not even looking at Katie, speaking out of the side of his mouth.

She laughed to think that anyone would believe it but nodded. "Don't say anything to us if you see us together," she said. "That includes your friends. No catcalling."

"Done," Aaron said. "I plan to avoid you like the plague."

She grinned. "Perfect," she vowed, and he was gone, darting through the fair.

The crowd around her was an odd mix of strangers and friends; people she'd known her entire life, and people that had just drifted into town for the fair.

She could see neighbors, people who lived on her street.

And she could also see men. A lot of men, who made her apprehensive about the dress she was wearing.

She approached the cotton candy stand; Aaron may have mocked it, but she still loved the sugary confection.

"I'll buy you it," a man offered, voice low. He had dark hair; he was tall, and Katie shivered to see how his gaze scraped over her body, lingering at the cinched waist of her dress and how it flared at her hips.

She knew she had a figure. And she liked to show it off. But when men acted like this around her, like she was only something for them to feast on, like all she'd ever be was a pretty face, something to feast their eyes on, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear anything but potato sacks ever again.

It made her feel ashamed, though when she'd dressed for the day, she'd only been thinking about what Ned would think.

Yet his thoughts were largely the same...weren't they?

Her thought process confused even Katie, and she shook her head, firmly handing the vendor the nickel and walking swiftly away from the stand, hoping that the man didn't follow her.

She now really wanted to find Ned; before she'd been willing to linger and just wander the fair on her own.

She started to walk faster, feeling eyes everywhere, apprehensive at every stray wind that lifted her skirt, making it flutter around her legs.

She was too tall. Why was she so tall? It made it impossible to melt into the crowds.

She saw Melinda and felt immediate relief, lifting her arm to wave and saw hello, before cutting herself short.

She was getting off of the ferris wheel, and there was a very handsome man with her. Katie's breath almost halted in her lungs to see the way the two looked at each other; she'd rarely seen those kind of looks, that level of intensity.

She slowly slipped away, wondering who he was, but not wanting to pry into Melinda's affairs.

And then a hand slid around her waist; lean, big, strong.

"Ned," she breathed, melting into the embrace, almost daring his hand to go lower, cup her derriere.

Please.

She turned her head, her eyes lowered, her lips pouted, and her breath froze in her throat.

It wasn't Ned's hand that was sliding lower. It wasn't Ned's embrace that she was melting into.

Curses.

She was in trouble now.

* * *

Ned felt the droplets of sweat sliding down his face, felt it collecting under his collar.

This shirt was as good as ruined; his mother would have his hide, but he didn't care.

He grunted, swinging the hammer again.

He'd won this contest, against all the fitter farmer boys who'd mocked him for living in town.

Well, he still had game.

He straightened up, seeing the disgruntled faces of his classmates; he'd always been an outcast, and at this point he just didn't care anymore.

The winner was announced; he walked up to collect his prize and left them behind him, heading to the water coolers.

He'd really like some lemonade, but, he reflected as he downed three cups of water, he couldn't afford the splurge, especially since he was still hoping to see Katie today, take her up on the wheel.

He started to look for her, his long legs carrying him through the fair. He wondered if she was still with her family, because he knew he couldn't go there. Not yet. Not even though he wanted to.

But he had to respect her wishes. Her father's wishes.

Her father didn't like him.

Ned bit his lip, looking for Katie, his gaze barely even noting the other girls there, not even caring.

He was getting closer to the ferris wheel, he was beginning to give up, noting how the sun was lowering in the sky; her parents had probably taken their family home ages ago.

And then he saw her auburn tinted brunette hair, and her lithe frame, walking through the crowd.

He saw the guy walk up behind her, hand slide on her waist.

Ned stiffened as Katie moved into the embrace, slowly turning her head. He heard her say the next words, voice suddenly tense.

"You aren't Ned."

Fuck right, he wasn't Ned.

"Who's Ned, girlie?" The man asked, reaching a hand up to fondle one breast, and Ned saw red as Katie gasped in horror and tried to move away, but the man was holding tight, suddenly clamping onto her.

"I'm Ned," Ned said, walking forward and wrenching the man off of her. "And Katie here is my girl."

The words seemed to shoot through the fair.

My. Mine.

She was his.

Yet she wasn't.

He wondered if Katie would like being called his girl, but couldn't afford to worry about it as he was still staring this lecher down.

He wondered if the man would make another move, but he seemed to be thinking better of it; he may have been strong for Katie, but Ned was a totally different story, and he didn't like the size of Ned's arms, or the ease with which he'd been ripped away from Katie.

He slunk away, cursing them, and Ned turned to Katie, placing his hands on her arms. "Are you alright?" He asked, sliding his hands down til he held hers. She had such beautiful hands, with long and slim fingers.

"I think so," she said, looking up at him. "I didn't...I thought he was you."

"I know," Ned said, and pulled her tight into his arms, tugging her close, pinning her to him.

And she clung to him in return, holding tight, burying her face in his shirt.

"I thought it was you because it felt good," she breathed, after they'd been standing there for a moment. "His hands...there...I've been thinking about you all day, Ned Banks."

Time seemed to freeze as Ned registered what she was saying, his mouth drying. He licked his lips, feeling the embrace totally change from one of comfort to one of…

He couldn't even express the words, but he found his hands sliding down, from where his arms had been locked around her shoulders, to her waist...to lower…

He found himself steering them to a dark corner, guiding them through the fair, to a point he wasn't sure where it was, but it was quiet, and there were no crowds…

And he remembered how Katie's hips had looked in this dress.

He moved his hands to cup her there, one hand on each cheek, holding tight to her firm buttocks.

She was...goddamn it. He loved her for many things; her fire, how she spoke up in school, how she was known for being a tomboy, how kind she was, how well she took care of people…

But goddamn it.

He loved her for this too.

She was shifting closer, pressing her hips into him, telling him just what she wanted right now.

What he wanted too.

She was making everything known, making his breath hitch, making his heart beat faster. He clung harder to her, wanting to do this, pressing his lips to her neck, once, twice, holding still for a moment, letting his lips linger on the indent of her collar bone, kissing her right cheek, tasting her skin, breathing her in.

She turned her head; his lips pressed against her left cheek instead of her mouth but she was moving back, turning back, and their lips finally met, moving together slowly, taking their time to find a rhythm, and then it exploded between them, and they were kissing each other fiercely, tasting each other, sucking at each other.

Yes.

This was what Ned loved about her. How she was the only girl who made him feel this way.

How he knew he made her feel the same.

One long leg of her came up, wrapping around his waist; he lifted her by her ass, he was already holding on to her there, and she moaned, wrapping her other leg around him.

And oh god, he couldn't hold out much longer.

He splayed his hands over her, relishing how the way she was flexing was changing her shape, making more muscle apparent, and oh god, he loved the way she felt.

His lips fell to her neck again, kissing once, twice, and again just staying put for a moment, just breathing her in, because he couldn't move, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to freeze this moment, freeze time, never let this moment end.

This moment couldn't end.

And then the music of the fair flooded back in; he heard voices, chatter, getting closer, and he gasped; she did too, and they both pulled away in an instant; she slid down his body, adjusted her clothes; he pulled at his trousers.

And then they were just like any other couple, holding hands, strolling through the fair.

If anyone noticed anything amiss...well...the night was made for the young romantics anyhow.

Ned leaned to kiss Katie's cheek, couldn't help nipping at her neck just once more too as they walked.

No one would say anything.

He slid an arm around her, tucking her into his side, loving how she returned the embrace.

And if they did, they would just have to live with it, but these were the choices they were making.


End file.
